Barbarians
by lackam
Summary: Celeborn reclaims his wife upon his arrival in Aman.


Title: Barbarian

Author: amber

Beta: Oli  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Celeborn/Galadriel, Finrod  
Disclaimer: All main characters belong to Tolkien; I am just borrowing them.  
Summary: Finrod dares Celeborn to play the barbarian.

Celeborn watched from a corner across the room as Galadriel sat beside her father and oversaw the celebration. It was good to see her looking so well he thought as he remembered the defeated and world weary wife he had placed on the ship at the Grey Havens. Now she was recovered and was more beautiful than when they had met. He did not measure up. He had arrived several days ago but kept his presence hidden from her. He wanted to be sure she was healed before coming to her.

He himself suffered from the heartache of leaving the only home he had ever known. For many years he had not thought he was strong enough to survive if he left Middle-earth. Then he had finally realized that the pain and pull of being separated from his wife was stronger. He came to the point where he admitted to himself that if he did not reunite with his other half he would fade. Gathering up his grandsons, they had built a boat and sailed with twenty others who had finally admitted they were ready to sail.

Now he was here deciding how to reclaim his wife. He had no doubts that she loved him still, and had not sought out another. He was just unsure of when and how to claim her.

"You know, it would be fun to watch you play the wild, dark barbarian," Finrod said from behind him.

"Who are you betting against?" Celeborn asked with a smile as he hugged his friend.

"Glorfindel of course," came the laughing answer. "He says you are too dignified to ever behave in such a manner."

"Will I be shot by your father's guards if I proceed?" Celeborn seriously asked.

"No, but Galadriel may stab you in her anger over your delayed arrival if you give her too much warning," came the just as serious answer. "Did you bring the grandsons?"

"You think I would be here ready to face my wife without them?" he answered. "My daughter would never have forgiven me, and I am not sure Elrond would survive such a loss. Is he here?"

"He is," came the careful reply. At Celeborn's inquiring stare he explained. "His time in the Gardens did not heal him as it should have. There were undiscovered wounds, buried deep, that damaged his fëa beyond healing. It is rumored that he will have to go spend time in Mando's Halls to fully heal."

"We need to warn the twins then," Celeborn said hurriedly. "They had planned to ambush him if he was here."

"I will take care of them and send a warning to Celebrían," Finrod answered. "You slip to the balcony on the right and carry my sister off. It will give me the distraction I need to head off the twins."

"You just want to win your bet," came the quiet response as the voice moved away. Finrod smiled as he gave Celeborn mental directions to his sister's bedroom while he headed for Elrond. He would have a perfect view.

Celeborn watched for a minute from the balcony as the courtiers tried to flirt and gain his wife's attention. She was having none of it but did not send them away either. He assumed it amused her to play these games as it had been fun to her in Middle-earth. It had always amused him to watch the younglings decide if they should be terrified of him, or try to dismiss him out of hand. He did not figure it would be much different here.

When he had finally seen Finrod walk up behind the twins and stall them, he decided to move. Stroding from the balcony to the dais, he pulled Galadriel up from her seat and threw her over his shoulder before turning and walking out. Eärwen had been shocked upon first seeing him but had quickly realized who he must be and just stared. Arafinwë had just looked up in surprise then given a little laugh. It was the courtiers who had reacted the most. They had shouted in surprise and several had actually drawn swords and started after him before being stopped by the King. The hall was still in an uproar as he made his way through the halls until he dumped his wife on top of her bed and proceeded to enjoy their reunion.

Galadriel stretched in happiness the next morning as she woke. Snuggling back into her husband's arms she watched him as he slept. Finally unable to stop herself, she began running her hands over his chest and shoulders. She had missed the feel of being held in his strong arms and the weight of his body laying on hers. He slowly returned to awareness as his body roused to her touch again.

"You keep that up and I will never rest and recover," he mumbled as he pulled her closer.

"You have all the time in the future to rest and can take as long as you want to recover," she answered. "I need you now."

With a growl, he rolled atop her again and continued showing her just how much he had missed her. When they finally wore themselves out several hours later, she snuggled against him and laughed.

"You decided to help Finrod win his bet?" she asked.

"You enjoyed it," he remarked as he kissed her. "You weren't surprised though. How did you know?"

"You kept yourself hidden but you forgot about your grandsons," she laughed. She just giggled at his rolling of eyes.

"Figures they couldn't keep a secret," he said as he rolled over onto his back and pulled her on top of him. "I still enjoyed shocking everyone though."

"There will be more of a shock soon," she answered cryptically.

Giving her a good look, he pushed his hand between them and over her stomach. Sensing deep within her, he felt the new life they had created.

"A little boy this time," he murmured. Then he laughed. "They will be shocked that we are having another after all of these years."

"Let them be," she said as she kissed him. "You promised."

"Yes, I did," came his response around her kisses. "I just hope our daughter isn't shocked too much."

"She is not one to talk," Galadriel laughingly told him. "The twins are in for a surprise as they now have four more new little siblings."

"Four?" he asked in surprise.

"Two different sets of twins, one set each of boys and girls," she explained.

"I hope Aman is prepared," he laughed. "Add our little one in to that mix and they may send us back."

"They think we are all barbarians," she said. "The birth rate has risen drastically. That and our mixed heritage celebrations shock them. They do not understand our reunions upon gathering."

"They will just have to learn," he said as he began exploring her body again. Why had he waited so long?


End file.
